<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Feast by alixcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014909">Family Feast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat'>alixcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, i just want them all to hang out and not worry about anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil self-indulgent fic for the holidays!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marius LePual/Essek Thelyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been hours of preparation and hard work, but in the end, it was worth it. Nine platters were spread out on the table, all covered in different sides and dishes of varying origins. The feast was ready, and it looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What are we waiting for?” Beau was impatiently tapping her foot as she stared at the table, but there was no malice behind the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have one m-m-more guest that should be here soon.” Orly made his way down to one end of the table and pulled the chair out. “Cap’n?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Why, thank you Orly.” Fjord took his seat and then awkwardly motioned for the rest to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking his seat, Marius immediately started to fidget with the edge of the table cloth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be here soon. He said he’d come. He’ll come. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. The sun was setting further and further below the horizon, and it was almost to the point where lights would be needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooo.” Veth’s voice called out over the casual chatter. “Who are we waiting f–” A small </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded behind Marius, interrupting the halfling and drawing everyone’s attention to a very curious sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing on the deck of the Nein Heroez was a very disheveled Essek, hair a mess and smears across his face. Instead of his usual mantle, there was an apron on top of his casual clothing, and in his hands was a small box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, apologize for the delay.” With a wave of his hand, he Prestidigitatied himself clean, the smears disappearing and his hair righting itself. “Am I late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau let out an indignant scoff “Yea–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not off by a minute.” Marius pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for him to sit. “I’m glad you made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have preferred to be here sooner but… the pastries were giving me difficulty.” Essek pulled back the lid of the box and revealed a set of small desserts. They were far from pretty, but Marius could tell from the burnt smell coming off the Shadowhand that this was not the first batch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ESSEK!! You brought pastries?!” Jester looked like she was about to burst at the seams from joy and maybe even a bit of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I did. Figured I should contribute something to the event.” He sheepishly levitated the desserts to an empty spot on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord looked across the group, eyes landing on Orly. When his glance was met with a nod, he cleared his throat. “Well? Shall we eat?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>